


Quiet Longing

by celestialteapot



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, George is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight-AU. Callie and Erica share an encounter after George's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2009.

As people started to drift away from the graveside and head slowly down the grassy slopes of the cemetery, Callie Torres turned and spotted a familiar, solitary figure standing on the edge of the quiet clearing. For a moment her breath caught as she regarded the tall blonde who had so abruptly walked out of her life all those months ago, right now Callie found her longing for the friendship they once shared, for the security that Erica Hahn had offered her. Ignoring those around her, she started to walk up the slight hill towards the blonde.

Erica gave Callie an almost shy smile as she stood in front of her. "Hi." She breathed, nervously putting her hands into her coat pockets.

Shuffling her feet and not quite daring to meet Erica's eyes, Callie glanced off to the distance. "I didn't think you'd come... I mean, after what happened between us." They started to walk down the hill together, falling into a familiar step.

"Honestly? I wasn't sure. I very nearly didn't come, I thought the last thing you'd want today would be... well, me."

"I'm glad you came. How... how have you been?" They stopped walking, Erica turned to her friend a concerned look in her eye, Callie simply shrugged and thrust her hands into her coat pocket. "I'm so sick of people asking me how I am, how I'm feeling. I just want to talk about something other than me. So.. you, how are things?"

"They're okay. I'm still seeing my therapist, she keeps suggesting I go to group, really not my thing and... and I don't really want to."

"I can't imagine you in group therapy."

"Me neither. What about you?"

"I told you, remember, I don't do therapy."

"You just get all 'aaah' and then clingy." They laughed for a moment before continuing to walk together in silence.

"Are... are you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah... actually she's waiting in the car." Erica gestured in the direction of the car park.

Callie attempted a scandalised tone, "you left your girlfriend in the car?"

"Don't worry, the window's cracked." Again they laughed. "She was the one who convinced to come. She said that we were friends once and that right now you'd need a friend. I'm sorry I walked away."

"It's okay. You had good reason to."

"I should have at least called you, or sent you a letter or something... just to explain."

"No, it's okay. You did what you had to do. What's she like... your girlfriend?"

"I think you'd like her. She's a medical examiner. It was sort of a chance encounter, she's writing a book... you know, police procedural stuff? Anyway, she contacted me because she had some transplant questions... we had dinner a few times... and yeah."

"That's good. That's really good."

"What about you? The woman who called me... Arizona...?"

"Yeah. We're... Yeah."

"Oh. Right. I'm... I'm glad." They'd stopped again. "Listen, Cal... I should, I should be getting back."

"Sure. Right."

"It's been good... to see you... I'm sorry... I'm sorry about the circumstances."

"Me too. Erica, it really has been good to see you again... maybe... maybe we should have dinner sometime? The four of us. You and...?"

"Sam."

"You and Sam, me and Arizona."

"Sure. That sounds good."

Callie took a step forward, narrowing the distance between them. "I... I'd like us to be friends again."

"I'd like that too."

"So... dinner. And... and thank you. For coming." Reaching out she pulled Erica into a tight embrace, clinging tightly to her coat. For a moment Erica didn't move but slowly relaxed and as Callie's shoulders began to shake with the tears she had been holding back all day. Erica kissed the top of her head and held her gently, one hand moving in small circles at the base of her spine and the other caressing her arm.

"I'm always here for you." She whispered, her face against Callie's hair. "Always."


End file.
